


Espejito, Espejito

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Espejito, espejito; dile a Draco, de todo Hogwarts, quién es el más bonito. Traducción de "Mirror, mirror" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espejito, Espejito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror, mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/916) by Emma Grant. 



Draco se arregló el cuello de su camisa y observó su reflejo. Había tenido que darle la lata a su madre durante semanas enteras, con el objeto de conseguir que le enviara los galeones suficientes para comprarse ese juego de túnicas en particular. Pero es que era el _Baile de Navidad_, una de las ocasiones sociales más importantes de su joven vida, y eso hacía que valiera la pena.

El espejo emitió un leve silbido, y Draco sonrió presuntuoso.

–Sí, sí... lo sé –le dijo.

No podía esperar a mirar la cara que pondría Pansy. De unas semanas para acá, ella había estado bastante tímida, evadiendo las traviesas manos de él con susurrantes promesas de "después". Quizá esa noche ella estaría tan enamorada que podrían escaparse del Baile un poco más temprano y encontrar algún lugar dónde estar a solas, para que ese prometido "después" pudiera ocurrir.

Si la chica no cedía ante eso, él sabría que los rumores de que era lesbiana estarían en lo cierto.

-¿Quién es el chico afortunado? –preguntó el espejo con un toque de malévolo regocijo en su voz.

Draco le frunció el ceño a su reflejo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Por lo visto, esta noche vas a hacer muy feliz a algún tipo. Por lo guapo que vas.

Draco sólo pudo mirar boquiabierto al espejo, con una expresión que arruinaba el grandioso gesto que había estado perfeccionando durante la última hora.

–Para tu información, voy a llevar a una _chica_ al Baile.

-Ahhhh –respondió el espejo, quien no sonaba convencido en absoluto. –Claaaro.

-Eso es lo que _voy_ a hacer –replicó Draco. –Pansy Parkinson, para que lo sepas.

Francamente.

Draco se volteó de lado, para poder examinar el efecto completo.

El espejo dejó salir una tos que sonó extraordinariamente parecida a las palabras "cubre-apariencias".

Draco sintió que sus mejillas ardían. -¿Perdona?

-Nada –respondió apresuradamente el espejo. –No he dicho nada.

-Sí, lo hiciste –contestó Draco poniendo las manos en las caderas y mirando con furia al espejo. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás tratando de decir?

La respuesta del espejo fue un suspiro impaciente. –Nada. Diviértete. Disfruta tu fiestecita.

-Eso es lo que pretendo –dijo Draco, peinándose el cabello con los dedos y acomodando un mechón rebelde en su lugar. –Con mi novia.

El espejo _soltó una risita._

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –repuso Draco, gesticulando con frustración hacia el espejo. –Esto es... –se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos. Tal vez el espejo había sido hechizado. O quizás era una broma que Zabini le estaba gastando... ciertamente era el tipo de cosas que él solía hacer. Probablemente estaba por ahí cerca, escuchando y riéndose de buena gana. Draco se asomó por toda la habitación para asegurarse.

-Es sólo que... –empezó el espejo, sonando como si le estuviera explicando algo demasiado simple a alguien de entendimiento lento, -pareces tan... _gay_. Quiero decir, honestamente... Sólo mírate.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. Eso tenía que ser una broma... era la única explicación. Pero decidió que no se permitiría sentirse afectado por eso.

-Esto se llama _estilo_, y no espero que un empolvado y viejo espejo de dormitorio de internado sepa algo sobre eso.

-Oh, entonces... ¿tú eres un experto? -se burló el espejo. –Debí haberlo imaginado.

-Muy listo –gruñó Draco, tratando otra vez, en vano, de domar su cabello.

-En el mejor de los casos, has de ser metrosexual –continuó el espejo. –Pero por el hecho de que has estado ahí parado acicalándote casi una hora completa...

-¡No estaba _acicalándome_!

-Por una hora –repitió el espejo. –Los otros chicos apenas sí me dieron una mirada antes de irse.

-Es porque me importa mi aspecto –resopló Draco.

-Por supuesto –dijo el espejo en un tono cómplice. –No pasa nada, cariño. Eres joven y tienes tiempo de sobra para aceptar tu sexualidad.

-¡Mi sex...! –broma o no, el espejo había llegado demasiado lejos. Draco le dedicó la mirada de enojo más desagradable que pudo lograr. –Yo _no_ soy gay. Por otro lado, sólo eres un estúpido espejo. ¿Qué podrías saber de eso?

-He estado en un dormitorio de chicos durante casi todo el siglo. De hecho, bastante tiempo.

Draco observó fijamente su reflejo por un momento y, entonces, frunció el ceño. –Ridículo –murmuró, y dándose una última e infructuosa pasada sobre el cabello, se giró para salir.

El espejo se rió al mismo tiempo que Draco dejaba la habitación pero él lo ignoró. Tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar, cómo en la manera de conseguir por fin meterse en las bragas de Pansy. O cómo buscar una oportunidad de acorralar a Potter e intentar darle un puñetazo.

La imagen de otra cosa que también podría hacerle a Potter si lo acorralaba en una oscura esquina, apareció de repente en su mente y fue de lo más inoportuna. Draco le echó la culpa de todo al espejo, y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

 

 

**   
**


End file.
